1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wiper spoiler, and more particularly to one that provides better effects of wiping off the storm water by reducing wind resistance and preventing the wiper in operation from jittering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While a wiper on a windshield is working during a rainy day and there is only a wiper arm to support the wiper, the storm water wiping effect is affected due to wind lift when the automobile drives at various speeds since. Therefore, an improvement as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings is provided by having extending a spoiler 101 from the front edge of a wiper 10. Though the spoiler 101 help the wiping more consistent, the problem of the jittering wiper remains unsolved since the wiper 10 is in a tail wind when it wipes upwardly; and against the wind, downwardly. That is, one side of the wiper is subject to the wind resistance when it moves downward, particularly when the automobile is driving at higher speed.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a wiper spoiler for the wiper to reduce the wind resistance and prevent from jittering for achieving more reliable wiping.
To achieve the purpose, the wiper spoiler is comprised of a front and a rear spoils respectively extending at a certain inclination downwardly from the front and the rear bottom edges of a wiper arm. The front spoil indicating a corrugated form having its front edge curved downwardly. Multiple slots in various lengths are provided at where the front spoiler is connected to the wiper arm with their edges curved downwardly. The rear spoiler has a lower central part with both ends slightly elevated and its outer edge curved downwardly. Accordingly, once the wiper is turned on, a pressure is created along the front spoiler by the wind. The pressure escapes from those multiple slots to prevent the wiper from being lifted up by the wind The rear spoiler functions as were a reinforced rib to prevent the wiper arm from deformation while creating a turbulence for being subject to the wind pressure and the turbulence presents a downward pressure to balance the downward pressure created on both sides of the wiper to achieve a better consistent wiping cycles, thus to improve the results of wiping out the storm water.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.